1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a temperature monitoring system for the entire region of environment, particularly to a novel temperature monitoring system for the entire region of environment, which can monitor a hot spot occurring in electrical heating equipment or a smoldering source hidden in upholstery to take proper measures or actions as early as possible, in case of extremely high temperature, so as further to prevent the fire from taking place. It can increase more practical value in the integral implementation and usage thereof.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The temperature of a fire varies gradually during initial stages of its breakout. Hence, a smoldering source generally goes unnoticed as wooden material is being warmed. Any unusual increase in the temperature of an object indicates a potential fire hazard. Therefore, long-term detection of variations in temperatures of indoor environment is imperative for predicting fires.
Conventionally, a method for monitoring indoor objects based on detecting an object's radiation in the infrared (IR) spectrum has been proposed. Experimental results obtained in study confirm the feasibility of using a pyroelectric infrared sensor for noncontact temperature measurement; however, an optical chopper, which involves a complicated mechanism, is needed in the system so as to obtain stable measurement. The complicated mechanism results in the surging of fabricating cost. Moreover, it can perform only one spot measurement so that this will cause inconvenience in implementation.
Additionally, a plane temperature monitoring system is also proposed, in which a multielement thermopile (TP) is adapted for monitoring the temperature of a given plane. This system is simpler and less expensive in its whole structure design, and suitable for online, real-time, and long-term temperature monitoring; however, it can monitor only two-dimensional and fixed-plane temperatures. Thus, it has less convenience in the integral implementation and usage thereof.
In view of the above facts, inventor of the present invention provides a novel temperature monitoring system for the entire region of environment according to the research and improvement conducted on the shortcomings of the existing structure based on his abundant experience of R&D and manufacturing in relevant field so as to achieve the goal of obtaining better practical value in application.